percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Drake Russell
Redoing this, My personality has really changed over time, so has my thoughts on life. My litteral self insertion. with a few tweaks here and there AuRon The Drake "Life, Death, its all a big joke, the only reason I'm here is because someone wanted me to stay, death doesn't wan't me, neither does life. What are you here for?" Appearance 6ft 6in, brown short hair. Blue eyes. Tan skin. His eyes change between blue, green and gray. In no paticular order. Personality doesn't think before he acts, the outsider wherever he goes. sarcastic, curious, smart, really bad sense of humor, respectful to those he belives are his supperiors. kinda that one guy you see with few friends eating lunch by themselves. He doesn't like to embaress himself, and will often do some pretty stupid things to prove himself to people that he is normal. Fear of the unkown and death would sometimes get him to stop something. also has a fear of dogs. is a vegitarian. gullible, many times he has made a fool of himself becuase of this, enforcing his belief that all truly hate him, even the gods themselves. he is also pyrotechnic. Fatal Flaw Cares for loved ones (or friends, making him very loyal), and he can't face the past, he always seems to blame himself for everything that goes wrong. History Child of Athena, was abandond by his dad at five, and he ran away to camp half-blood. along the way he ran into a pack of hellhounds. if it wasn't for a stray semi running over them as he ran across a highway, he would have never made it to camp. since then he has lurked in the shadowsl, living the shadow of others. his thoughts have turned to placing revenge on those who has caused him misery, his siblings have prevented this many times, making himself more fustruated and depressed. his current age is 16. Weapons a strange sword with sarreted edges with blue and black letters. the name of his blade is Letum (death in latin). popular rumor says that he only got the sword by beating a hephaetus camper in hand to hand combat, since drake won (by luck), and as the victory he obtained the sword from the camper. Another (and possilby true) myth is that Letum can change forms from a wrist blade, a normal (sword of odin style) blade, and a neclace with a claw on it. Drake also has a bad habit of figuring out how to use any weapon quickly. he also has a number of explosives and supplies on him ussually Alliegences Drake feels that few can be trusted. not even his half-brothers and half-sisters. he perfers to be neutral as switzerland when it comes to allies, and looks out for himself. due to being gullible, he always makes sure that a person is telling the truth before he belives him. on the flipside, he is loyal to anyone he believes is his friend (this also has made him even more distrustful due to people betraying him). stories he is in the cast of people in For the Record From his veiw in One step closer to the truth Fighting Style Drake believes that as fighting can be a form of survival, anything goes. Since he has no morals on fighting, he will try any trick in the book (or not in it) to win. Letum he often makes many jokes about "wearing death" and such. Letum is a changing blade, despite what most people think, Letum has a small mind of its own. It changes into various weapons﻿, however, Drake has no real control over Letum's changing abilities. Letum can make guesses on what it wants to change into by "looking" at the current situation, even drake doesn't know how Letum can change, or how it knows what to change into. Themes Closer to the Truth, by Cyroshell Waiting for the End, by Linkin Park The Catalyst, by Linkin Park Breaking the Habit, by Linkin Park Images Category:Original Character Category:Self-Insertion Category:Greek Demigod Category:Children of Athena Category:Demigods Category:Auron the champion